


Tattered Brown Coat

by SilverGopher



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGopher/pseuds/SilverGopher
Summary: A man in a checkered suit shoots a man in a tattered brown coat, kicking off a train of events that no one could have predicted.





	Tattered Brown Coat

There something about grave yard that lends itself to dramatic moments. as a symbol they work fantastic wonders, communicating that one is going to pass from one side to another. And when it comes time to get rid of a body, nobody check a grave yard. Benny Gecko couldn't really be called a smart man, but he was a cunning one, and knew that nobody would check a grave on the off chance that the poor sod that mister house had roped into his gambit survived what came next. And frankly there was a chance, the man had been stabbed three times, shot six and hit with shrapnel before Benny and his Khans intercepted him, and he still put nine rounds into them, killing two of his escort. Frankly the fact that he had passed out from bloodless before he could finish the job, was a lucky coincidence, but Benny traded on luck, made his living off it. He was willing to bet that two slugs to the side of the head would do the trick, it had always worked before.  but he was having the khans dig a grave as insurance, nobody crawls out of six feet of dirt.

The man in the tattered brown coat struggled up to his knees and opened his eyes wide to look Benny in the face. He was gagged, and that was the only thing keeping him from trying to rip Benny's throat out with his teeth. Benny had prepared a little speech for this song and dance, but the pure murder in those eye unnerved him so deeply that he couldn't even utter a word before he pulled the trigger. 


End file.
